To form a group of collaborating institutions to engage in joint clinical investigations in Gynecologic Malignancy. Cooperative studies will be undertaken to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of gynecologic malignancy. Through the combined efforts of the gynecologic oncologists, radiotherapists and chemotherapists in the cooperative study it would be posible to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, not previously answerable by any single institutional study. This group will collect long-term data with regard to epidemiology, patient survival, and complications resulting from various treatment plans. The group will be a cooperative multidisciplinary and multi-institutional venture which will integrate study programs in gynecologic cancer and will enrich training programs in oncology, gynecology and radiation therapy.